Archipelago
Archipelago is an intermediate track in Bloons Tower Defense 5. It is made up of 15 islands, the rest being water, making Monkey Buccaneers and Pontoons essential for completing this track. Gulls sometimes fly overhead, not suprising in an oceanic map. Looking at the top right corner, you can see a broken Monkey Buccaneer. You can suprisingly build towers there. Winning this track on hard is quite hard, because you can only build 3 Banana Farms in this track. Monkey Apprentices are also highly recomended in this track. Appearance Archipelago looks somewhat like a piece of a treasure map, the dotted lines indicating the path the Bloons take. It is a fairly fast paced track, making the Destroyer upgrade helpful for Fast Bloons (Pink, Ceramic, ect.). Tribal Turtles are also reccomended, as they being one of the few small towers to be able to be put on water. Strategy 'alexmustcry's Strategy (Hard Difficulty)' 1. Buy 2 boomerang monkeys. 2. Buy 1 monkey apprentice and upgrade to 2/0. 3. Invest only 1 banana farm and alternately upgrade with your defenses until round 40. 4. Upgrade the monkey apprentice to 2/2. 5. Buy a monkey village. 6. Buy another monkey apprentice and upgrade both 3/2. 7. Buy 1 super monkey. 8. Upgrade the monkey village to 0/2. 9. Upgrade the super monkey to 0/2 ---> 2/2 ---> 3/2 respectively. 10. You could repeat step 9 or buy an ice tower and upgrade it to 3/0. 11. Use the remaining cash on buying Sniper Monkeys 4/2, Ninja Monkeys 0/4 (Bloon Sabotage), Glue Gunners 2/3 or Super Monkeys (3,2). Notes: -At rounds 24 and 33, don't hesitate to use road spikes on camos since the total cost for both rounds is at least $300. -'1 monkey apprentice upgraded 2/3' is enough to make it out to many rounds before the appearance of ceramic bloons. -By far, super monkeys with 2/3 upgrade is considered much cheaper and reliable than 3/2 upgrades since: upgrading a 2/2 super monkey into a robo monkey "doubles its power for only $8,000" other than upgrading it into a sun god "triples its power for $16,000". -Using the''' Bloon Sabotage ability''' effectively on a ZOMG is like activating M.I.B. Call to Arms ability on towers simultaneously. -Rounds to seriously look out for are 43,47,49,63,76, and 78 since this rounds spawns ceramics which is somehow a surprise to your defenses especially on hard difficulty. -On tight situations, before you buy/upgrade towers- be sure to have an extra cash for road spikes that can pop equivalent to your remaining lives or twice. (From $300=110 spikes to $600=220 spikes) Mike's Strategy (any difficulty) 1.buy 1 bucanneer upgrade 2,2 2. fill up the islands with dartling guns that are upgraded 2,3 or 3,2 ( preferably 3,2) 3.then get a banana farm that is 0,4 4 upgrade your first bucanneer to 4,2 5. put a super monkey on the broken buccaneer in the top right corner 6.fill the track with aircraft carriers Trivia *This track is like a treasure map. *Archipelago is one of the two tracks that have more water than land. The other is Dockside. *The recently added Pontoon special agent is very useful for this map as it allows you to place many more land towers than usual. You can fit a max of 5 towers onto a Pontoon depending on their size, making it very useful for towers like Super Monkey or Banana Farm. *Using the Portable Lake special agent is NOT recommended on this track, even if you are using it for its Pro attack. *Pontoon Pro is VERY useful on this track as it increases Range of all towers placed on it by 20%. This effect can and will stack with the effect of the Monkey Village's Monkey Beacon upgrade, making it very useful for increasing range of Super Monkeys or other long-range towers that could always use a little more range, or for increasing range of short-range towers placed on it that normally wouldn't work well on this track, like Meerkat Spy or Tack Shooter. *The broken boat of a Monkey Buccaneer in the top right corner of the map holds a (very minor) secret: Towers can be placed on the sections of the boat that are not sunken yet, making it a very useful place for Spike Factories, Dartling Guns, Mortar Towers, and much more. A Buccaneer can be placed over the sunken section of the boat (as it is water). *There are blue broken lines that bloons follows in this track Category:Tracks Category:Non Premium Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Intermediate Tracks Category:Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe